(1) Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an apparatus for lasting footwear comprising a wiper assembly which lays the lasting margin over the insole which has been pressed against the last before the lasting by an adhesive injector plate, and a control by which the movement of the wiper assembly is arrested in an intermediate position in which the wiper assembly has just traversed the margin of the insole, the control also comprising a signalling device which supplies a "fall away" signal which effects the falling away of the injector plate from the insole when the wiper assembly is arrested.
(2) Summary of the Prior Art
Such an apparatus with associated control is known from German Patent Specification No. 1904925. In this apparatus, by stopping the wiper assembly in the intermediate position the result is achieved that the injector plate presses the insole to the last bottom as long as possible, namely until, in the intermediate position reached by the wiper assembly, the latter holds the margin of the insole and thus has taken it over. In this way any bending of the insole as the wiper assembly moves inwardly is avoided with certainty, such bending being especially possible otherwise when flexible insoles are being used. Since upon reaching the intermediate position the wiper assembly has already reached significant proximity to the injector plate, the falling away of the injector plate prior to the continued movement of the wiper assembly is ensured by the arresting of the wiper assembly and the "fall away" signal, so that the wiper assembly cannot collide with the injector plate as it continues its movement.
If the adhesive applied by the injector plate extends substantially over the region wiped by the wiper assembly, which region normally extends up to the ball region, then some compromise must be accepted with the injector plate insofar as it has to apply the adhesive for narrow and broad shoes depending upon the shoe size. With wide shoes the adhesive coating necessarily lies further inwardly on the insole than in the case of narrow shoes.
The object of the invention consists in improving the possibility of accommodating the adhesive coating to different shoe widths, while however preserving the need for pressing the insole against the last by means of the injector plate and the taking over of the insole by the wiper assembly in the intermediate position thereof, without thereby losing the required certainty that the wiper assembly cannot collide with a component of the apparatus, for which purpose the "fall away" signal mentioned in the introduction is used to effect the falling away of the injector plate from the insole.